


Made in Canada

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser, Dief and Vecchio as toy action figures.





	Made in Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Made in Canada

Hi everyone! Okay, this is my first fan fiction story  
so  
please bear with   
me. There is no swearing in this, no violence, and virtually no plot.   
You're warned. This is what comes out of laying in bed for an hour at   
night trying to get Due South out of your head.  
Disclaimer: All _Due South_ characters belong to Alliance. Anything else,   
unless stated, belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended,  
and   
the story below is for entertainment only, not to be used  
for profit. All   
errors are mine.                                         
(Was that okay?)  
 

**Made in Canada** ****

by Katie Zajdel  
  
A _Due South_ / _Toy Story_ crossover (well, sort of)  
  
Okay, if you haven't seen _Toy Story_ yet, the basic premise is toys that   
come to life when their owner leaves the room. Not a brand-new concept,   
but one that I've always found interesting. And yes, I admit that I still   
have toys in my room, I just don't use them anymore. Now then...  
**  
We've all waited for the day when the Fraser, Ray, and Dief action   
figures would hit the market. This is what happens when that day finally   
arrives...  
  
   I ran up the stairs to my room with my newfound treasures in my hands.   
The toy store finally got the _Due South_ action figures in, and I had   
just gotten one of the last "Fraser, Ray, and Diefenbaker" sets. I almost   
had the "Riv" accessory, too, but someone wrestled it out of my hands at   
the last minute. Oh, well--good thing the store had those rainchecks   
handy. I'll get it someday, when they stock more. But for now, I had my   
posable action figures, and that's all I cared about.  
   My parakeet, Cosmic, squawked at me as I raced into my room. Jumping   
onto my bed, I ripped open the package. Let's see--Fraser came with his   
Stetson (of course), Ray came with a little cellular phone and a pair of   
sunglasses, and Dief came with what I could only assume was a little box   
of Milk Duds. With three proofs of purchase, you could send in for a   
crocheted sweater for him. I stood them up next to my window by my other   
Mountie figurines, and was surprised at how detailed their faces and   
clothes were. Then my mom called me down for supper, so I walked out of   
my bedroom, closing my door behind me.  
****  
   As soon as the door was firmly shut, Fraser cautiously opened his tiny   
blue eyes. He looked around and, seeing no one, turned to Ray and Dief   
and said, "It's all clear. You can 'unfreeze' now."  
   As Fraser straightened his hat and bright red serge and Ray had a nice   
long stretch, Dief shook his head and started running around. Seeing   
this, Ray said to Fraser, "Hey, Benny, control your wolf! He's gonna run   
into something."  
   "He's just excited, Ray. He has a lot of pent up energy after spending   
a month in that blister package."  
   Then, noticing their new surroundings, Ray groggily turned to Fraser   
and asked, "Benny, where are we? Why is everything so huge?"  
   "Well, Ray," the Mountie responded, "we appear to be in someone's   
bedroom. And everything is huge because, well, we're toys. Five inches   
tall. We're made of plastic. Here, look." Fraser took off his boot and   
flipped it around to show the bottom of it to Ray. "'Made in Canada'   
right there, engraved on my boot."  
   "What?" said Ray. "I mean, now that my head is clearing up, I remember   
the toy thing and all our rules, like how we can't let real people know   
we're alive and all, but are you saying I'm a Canadian right now?"  
   "Look on the bottom of your shoe, Ray. What does it say?"  
   Ray lifted his shoe and stared at the inscription. "Oh, no. What is it   
with America and these dang imports?"  
   "It's of no importance, Ray. Anyway, I think we should introduce   
ourselves to all the other toys here."  
   It was then that the cop and Mountie toys had their first good look   
around the room. On shelves next to the window, there were model horses   
of all sizes, who were now cautiously peering out at the newcomers. Model   
space shuttles hung from the ceiling, and on the floor were some action   
figures from some sort of science fiction show, setting their phaser guns   
on "stun" out of their uncertainty about any new toy. The blue parakeet   
sat on top of his cage, occasionally flying around the room, but always   
looking uneasily at any toys that talked or moved.  
   Fraser smiled, and held up his hand in greeting. "Hello everyone," he   
called. "My name is Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This is   
my friend, Detective Ray Vecchio, Chicago P.D., and my wolf, Diefenbaker.   
It's nice to be here, and I hope we will all become good friends."  
   "Hi there," came a voice from behind them. Fraser and Ray whirled   
around to see another Mountie with a sharp red tunic standing there. He   
was a little taller than they were due to his R.C.M.P base, and he was   
not an action figure, but rather more of a plastic statue. "My name is   
Constable Turnbull, and I'd like to welcome you here to Katie's Room."  
   Fraser looked puzzled for a moment, then asked, "By any chance, you   
wouldn't be..."  
   Turnbull smiled and said, "No, I'm not _Due South_'s Turnbull. I'm   
just named after him. You see, Katie, whose room this is and who owns us,   
loves watching him on the show because he makes her laugh so hard. So,   
she named me after him. But I'll tell you now that I'm not anything like   
what I've heard he's like."  
   "Ah," Fraser answered quietly, "that's good." He still looked a little   
distressed, something Ray wasn't used to, so Ray changed the subject.  
   "Hey, do you know how we can get down from this ledge?"  
   "Oh, sure, sure," Turnbull answered. "There are two shelves beneath   
you: just climb down."  
   Fraser and Ray started to climb down to the floor. As soon as they   
were safely on terra firma, Fraser looked back up toward the ledge and   
called to Dief, "Jump!"  
   For what seemed like the first time ever, Dief obeyed willingly. He   
jumped right into Benny so he would catch him, but the wolf was so big   
from all his junk food that Fraser would have toppled over from the   
wolf's weight and momentum had Ray not been there to steady him.  
   "That does it, mister," Fraser said to Dief. "As of right now you're   
on a diet. You're getting too soft." Dief just whined softly and trotted   
away.  
  
*****  
  
From the floor they were able to get a little better view of the   
bedroom. "Hey, what's with all the Mountie stuff in here?" Ray asked. "A   
poster, drawings, a scrapbook? I specifically saw that our box was being   
shipped to the States. How can this American citizen be so much into all   
this Canadian stuff?"  
   "Maybe she just likes learning about police work, Ray."  
   "Oh, yeah, do you see any *American* cop stuff around here? No! Not   
even a Sherlock Holmes hat in honor of all us detectives out there."  
   "Ray, you're forgetting that you're just a toy. You're not *the*   
Raymond Vecchio."  
   "I know, Fraser, I know," Ray sighed. "This place is weird, though,   
Benny. I don't like it. But it looks like we'll be here for a while   
before we get thrown in the attic or sold at a garage sale."  
   "It's not that bad, Ray," Benny said, walking over to pat a horse that   
had followed them over towards the door. "This girl looked to be about 16   
years old, and she appears to care about us and the show very much. We   
could be in a little five-year old's sticky hand right now."  
   "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Benny," Ray said. "But her room sure   
isn't that much cleaner than a five-year old's."  
   "Oh, Ray, it's not messy, just...cluttered."  
   At that, a huge commotion started behind them. Ray and Fraser turned   
around just in time to see Dief barking at the real-life bird that   
actually was bigger than he was. Dief was running wildly around on the   
floor, and the bird was squawking back loudly and trying to swoop down on   
Dief out of his excitement and annoyance. Fraser ran over to Dief,   
shouting, "Dief! Stop it!" But being the deaf wolf he was, Dief didn't   
hear Fraser, and was concentrating too hard on having fun by driving the   
bird nuts to look around and read Fraser's lips. So Dief continued   
barking (in the most threatening way that a 4-inch wolf can) until Fraser   
reached him and grabbed him. It took both Benny and Ray to hold Dief   
still to quiet him down.  
   Dief stopped, but the bird didn't. Now that his target had stopped   
moving, he took advantage of the opportunity and dove straight for the   
little group. Ray, out of more habit than anything else, reached for his   
gun and yelled, "Police! Freeze!" to the bird. Panicked, his hand   
searched his belt, but there was no gun anywhere. "Where's my gun?!" he   
yelled. "Fraser, didn't the manufacturer put my gun in with me?"  
   "Probably not, Ray. After all, everyone writing to the networks to   
save _Due South_ is saying what a good family show it is."  
   By this time, the bird that seemed to come out of a Stephen King movie   
was so close that all they could do was duck (they knew when "duck" meant   
"duck"). Luckily, the parakeet wasn't used to grabbing things like an   
eagle or hawk, and he missed them and started coming around for another   
try.  
   Then through the floor boards, Fraser heard a voice from below them.   
It said, "Katie, your bird is making a racket up there. You'd better go   
and check on him."  
   Fraser looked at Ray with an alarmed look on his face. "She's coming   
back up, Ray. We have to get in our spots!"  
   "What? We can't make it all the way across the room before she comes   
up here!"  
   "You're absolutely right, Ray. We'll have to ride."  
   "What, on that horse? No way! I ain't gettin' on it. What if it breaks   
its leg or something? Will we have to shoot it with a phaser from those   
space-ranger guys over there?"  
   "No, Ray, the horse is plastic, and I saw a half-empty tube of model   
cement over there we could use to fix it. But, Ray, that's a moot point.   
We have to go! Now!"  
   "Alright, I'm coming."  
   Amid the diving bird, the cop, the Mountie, and the wolf all climbed   
onto the nervous horse. With one good "Hyah!" from Fraser, they were   
tearing across the blue carpet, with Ray and Dief barely able to stay on.  
   They tumbled down as the horse skidded to an abrupt stop near the   
window. They clambered up to the places where they had been set before,   
and froze into the exact same position. Turnbull was frozen already,   
standing at attention as he always was, and the horse jumped into his   
place on the shelf.  
   Cosmic made one last dive at the now-inanimate toy Dief, and veered   
off only as he heard me enter the room. I stared at my parakeet and   
asked, "What's your problem? Don't you like the new law enforcement   
around here?"  
   With that, I gathered up my Fraser, Ray, and Diefenbaker action   
figures (and my Turnbull statue for good measure) and said to them, "Come   
on, guys. We're having a second season _Due South_ marathon in a few   
minutes. You can come watch with us."  
   As I started down the stairs, I thought I noticed something strange on   
one of my action figures. I looked more closely, and then I wondered,   
"Why would my Diefenbaker have a blue feather in his mouth?"   
  
THE END  
  
  


* * *

  
Comments? Any comments welcome, just please go easy on me, this is my   
first try at this. TYK! :)

Southly,  
Katie Z.  
(who's wondering just how many people stayed awake til   
the end! :) )  
   
   
 


End file.
